Inspector Blackwood- Obskure Fälle (2008-2014)
Inspector Blackwood- Obskure Fälle (2008-2014) war eine britische Kleinstadtserie, die in den USA spielt (im Bundesstaat Michigan). In diesem Universum gehört jedoch die USA zur Europäischen Union. Der Nachfolger dieser Serie Inspector Blackwood- Abenteuer in Saint Erikson) (2016-) handelt von Inspector Blackwood der sich aufs Land in Minnesota zurückzieht und dort als Privatdedektiv Fälle löst. Staffel 1 (2008) 1. Ufos in Saint Summer (10. Januar 2008) Im kleinen Fischerort Saint Summer, lebt Inspector Blackwood. Er klärt so ziemlich jedes Verbrechen auf, was in der Stadt geschieht, sei es nun ein Fahrraddiebstahl, oder Mord, da es in der kleinen Stadt nur 3 Polizeibeamte gibt. Eines Tages werden merkwürdige Lichter im Himmel gesichtet. Die Hobby-Ufologin Dr. Sarah Brown, will der ganzen Sache auf den Grund gehen und beobachtet über Wochen den Himmel. Immer wieder meldet sie der Polizei ihre Lichtsichtungen, die aber inzwischen genervt ist und ihre Anrufe ignoriert. Eines Tages klingelt es erneut. Blackwood und sein Kollege Seargent Smith gehen nicht ran. Wenig später wird am See, die Leiche von Dr. Brown gefunden. Der Gerichtsmediziner diagnostiziert einen Tod, durch einen Schock bei ihr. In den weiteren Tagen sichten Fischer am See immer wieder diese merkwürdigen Lichtsignale, bis eines Tages der alte Willie ein wahrhaftiges Ufo am Himmel schweben sieht. Lösung: Sarah Browns Exfreund, der Drogendealer und geflohene Sträfling Jimmy kommunizierte über Wochen hinweg im Wald, mit einem Hintermannn über Lichtsignale (der Informant gab Jimmy die neusten Informationen über die polizeiliche Suche nach ihm). Als sie ihn endeckte wollte sie die Polizei anrufen. Doch er strahlte ihr mit einem Lichtprojektor direkt ins Gesicht. Sie erlitt einen Schock und starb. Das sogenannte Ufo, war ein Testobjekt, der Royal Air Force. Todesursache: Schock 2. Frankensteins Monster (17. Januar 2008) Seit Jahren kursiert Saint Summer das Gerücht umher, das der wahnsinnige Wissenschaftler Dr. Newton, der vor wenigen Jahren bei einem Laborunfall starb, einen entstellten Klon von sich geschaffen hat (Newtons Ziel war es sein Leben lang, einen perfekten Klon von sich zu erschaffen), der immer wieder im Wald von Saint Summer gesichtet wird. Eines Tages wird im Wald, die 17-jährige Jenny erwürgt aufgefunden. Auf ihrer Kamera befinden sich Fotos von Newtons Klon. Lösung: Der Klon ist inwirklichkeit Dr. Newtons Zwillingsbruder, der angeblich im Alter von 12 Jahren, bei einem Hausbrand starb. Dr. Newton endeckte seinen Zwillingsbruder allerdings in den Trümmern des Elternhauses und führte jahrelang in einer Art Folterkeller Experimente an ihm durch. Vor wenigen Jahren brach der Zwilling aus dem Keller aus und brachte seinen Bruder um. Seitdem befand er sich auf der Flucht und ernährte sich von Würmern und Wildtieren (immer wieder wurden Tote zerfleischte Wildtiere aufgefunden). Als Jenny ihn endeckte wurde er agressiv und tötete sie. Am Ende wird er von einem Wildtier zerfleischt aufgefunden und entkommt nur knapp dem Tod. Todesursache: Erstickung 3. Wolfenstein (24. Januar 2008) Wolfenstein exestiert Mythen zufolge seit über 60 Jahren, im Fischerort. Es soll ein geheimes Nazilager sein, indem sich unter anderem Adolf Hitler versteckt. Die Tür ist stets abgeriegelt und von Sträuchen durchwachsen, doch man kann deutlich die große Aufschrift ,,WOLFENSTEIN" erkennen. Anwohner behaupten Schreie aus dem Lager zu hören. Wolfenstein ist der Name eines geheimen Nazi Projektes. Viele Anwohner vermuten, das die Nazis hier geheime Superwaffen herstellen, womit sie die Welt erobern wollen. Eines Tages wird vor dem Lagerhaus, im Wald ein unbekannter Mann tot aufgefunden. Die Diagnose: Er wurde durch einen Laserstrahl umgebracht. Als die Polizei das Lager stürmt, finden sie hunderte tote Menschen, in Folterkammern. Ein Bereich, des Labors ist allerdings gut abgeriegelt, das die Polizei nicht durchkommt. Lösung: Wolfenstein ist ein geheimes US-Labor, indem die Regierung Feinde mit Nazimethoden foltert. Der geheim abgeriegelte Bereich, ist ein US-Waffenlager. Der Mann, der getötet wurde, sah den Laborchef, in US-Army Uniform, das Lager betreten. Deswegen musste er sterben. Todesursache: Erschießung 4. Der Serienkiller (31. Januar 2008) Die 84-jährige Evelyn, bittet den Inspector, den Mordfall an ihrem Mann Matthew wieder neu aufzurollen. Sie liegt im Sterben und wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als den Mörder ihres Mannes endlich hinter Gittern zu sehen. Das Problem: Ihr Mann wurde 1948, von einem Serienkiller getötet. Es ist also ein Fall, der bereits 60 Jahre zurückliegt. Lösung: Der alte Willie (80J), ist der Täter. Er war damals Angestellter von Matthew und wurde von seinem Chef wie Dreck behandelt. Nachdem Willie 5 Minuten zu spät kommt, wird sein Gehalt auf die Hälfte gekürzt, so das er seine Familie nicht mehr versorgen kann. Die Lösung: Er bringt 5 Menschen inklusive Matthew um, damit es nach einem Serienmord aussieht. Todesursache: Erstickung 5. Der Wanderzirkus (7. Februar 2008) Der Wanderzirkus ist heute im Fischerdorf unterwegs. Doch wenige Tage nach Anreise wird ein Trapezkünster, namens Alexandros ermordet. Der Grieche, der kaum englisch sprach, hatte sich tags zuvor, mit dem Zirkusdirektor gestritten. Deswegen ist dieser nun natürlich der Hauptverdächtige. Aber er ist auch ein alter Freund von Inspector Blackwood. Dieser will nun seine Unschuld beweisen. Lösung: Alexandros hatte eine Affäre mit einer Seiltänzerin. Sie fand heraus, das er bereits verheiratet war, sie stritten sich und sie tötete ihn. Todesursache: Erschlagung 6. Die Volksfront (12. Februar 2008) Montgomery Carter, ist ein guter Redner. In seinen Reden, warnt er vor der ausbeuterischen EU und ihren geheimen Plänen, aus Europa einen Weltstaat zu machen. So spricht er die Armut im Dorf an, und gibt der EU und den Globalisten die Schuld an den hohen Steuern im Anglerverein. Hunderte hören ihm bei seinen Reden zu, und haben sich seiner Volksfront bereits angeschloßen. Sie verteilen Flyer, am Bahnhof und nerven damit täglich Touristen. Eines Tages wird der Co-Leiter, der Volksfront am See erstochen aufgefunden. Schnell verdächtigt Montgomery Carter, die Globalisten und EU-Diktatoren, der Tat. Um dem Täter auf die Spur zu kommen, ermittelt Seargent Smith Undercover und tritt der Volksfront bei. Bald bemerkt er die Sekten-artigen Strukturen innerhalb dieser Bewegung. Lösung: Der Co-Leiter war einem Mitglied der Gruppe auf die Spur gekommen, namens John Bannon. Bannon beging 1999 einen Banküberfall, bei dem ein Wächter erschoßen wurde und tauchte im Dorf unter. Todesursache: Erstechung 7. Geistersichtungen (17. Februar 2008) Im Umkreis des alten Haus der Barkers, werden Geister gesichtet. Wenig später stirbt, Mr. John Barker, der Sohn des alten Barkers. Er starb durch einen Treppensturz. Die Anwohner glaubten, der Geist des alten Barkers wolle sich an seinem Sohn rächen, da dieser das Familienimperium an die Erzfeinde der Barkers, die Stones verkaufen wollte. Lösung: Der alte Gärtner ist ein unehlicher Sohn, des alten Barkers. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, das sein Bruder, die Firma an die Familienfeinde verkaufen will und tötete diesen deshalb. Todesursache: Sturz 8. Der Weltuntergang (21. Februar 2008) Der christliche Endzeitprediger, Pastor MacNair prophezeit den Weltuntergang. Wenig später bricht das ganze Stromnetz von Saint Summer zusammen und merkwürdige Unwetter erreichen die Küste und verwüsten eine Fischersiedlung. Zur selben Zeit stürzen alte Ruinen wie von Geisterhand ein und in den alten Kirchturm schlägt ein Blitz ein. Inspector Blackwood hat jetzt keinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt mehr, da es kein Telefonnetz mehr gibt. Die Anwohner sind in der Dunkelheit gefangen. Lösung: Pastor MacNair's Sohn Jason, nahm sich in der alten Burgruine im Wald das Leben. Immer wenn Pastor MacNair in den Wäldern seine Predigten hielt kam ihm ein Schaudern, wenn er dabei die Ruine ansehen musste. Er musste immer daran denken, wie er damals während einer Predigt beobachten musste, wie sich sein Sohn in der alten Ruine in den Tode stürzte. Also befestigte er zusammen, mit seinem Sohn Patrick Sprengsätze unter dem Boden der Ruinen fest, unter anderem an der alten Burgruine. Seine Tochter, die die örtliche Wetteranlage betrieb, verschwieg dem Wetterdienst das Unwetter bewußt, damit es so aussieht als habe ihr Vater den Weltuntergang prophezeit. Ihr Sohn sprengte nachdem Unwetter die Gebäude, unterirdisch. Der bezahlte kriminelle Elektrotechniker sorgte dafür das ein vermeintlicher Blitz, in den Kirchturm einschlug, weil dies bei einigen Kirchen als Zeichen des Weltuntergangs gilt. Außerdem legte er das Stromnetz lahm. Todesursache: Kein Mord Staffel 2 (2009) 1. Gefrorenes Blut (10. Januar 2009) Eine gefrorene Frau, wird auf einer Baustelle am Hafen gefunden und es stellt sich heraus, das sie bereits seit 2 Jahren als vermisst galt. Lösung: Ihr Vater tötete sie, da sie mit ihrem Freund durchbrennen wollte (ihr Freund ist ein afrikanischer Flüchtling, der kaum englisch spricht und am Hafen arbeitet). Todesursache: Erstickung 2. Der Garten des Todes (17. Januar 2009) Im Garten, des Millionärs Richard Linkler wird eine Leiche gefunden. Das merwürdige, schon vor 15 Jahren wurde im selben Garten, ein Mann ermordet (damals gehörte das Haus noch nicht Linkler). Der Fall war bis heute ungeklärt. Lösung: Das Haus gehörte früher, der Linkler Famillie, musste aber aus finanzielen Gründen früh verkauft werden. Die Familie, die neueingezogen war, wollte das Haus 1994 unter keinen Umständen verkaufen, also ermordete Linkler eigenhändig, einen zufälligen Angestellten aus der Firma seines Schwagers, und ließ die Leiche, von einem Freund in den Garten, der Familie Linkler bringen, um die Familie aus dem Haus zu vertreiben. 15 Jahre später plante, der Besitzer des Hauses eine Neuaufrollung des Mordfalls, was aber Linkler unter keinen Umständen zulassen konnte. Mary, Linklers Sekräterin, die von allem per Zufall mitbekommen hatte und heimlich in Linkler verliebt war, tötete also den Geschäftspatner, vom früheren Hausbesitzer, um diesen einzuschüchtern. Todesursache: Erstechung 3. Der Fluch von Schloß Falkenstein (24. Januar 2009) Der Lord von Schloß Falkenstein, engagiert einen Privatdedektiven, da merkwürdige Dinge in seinem Schloß passieren (Gegenstände bewegen sich und komische Geräusche kommen aus dem Keller). Wenig später liegt dieser Tod im Park. Lösung: Der Privatdedektiv, endeckte den alten Schmied Gordon bei seiner Goldsuche und wurde von diesem, mit einer Schauffel erschlagen, da Legenden zufolge, der alte Lord Falkenstein, seinen Schatz im Schloßpark vergraben hatte. Für die merkwürdigen Ereignise im Schloß Falkenstein ist Gordon selbst verantwortlich, um den Lord von seiner Suche im Schloßpark abzulenken. Todesursache: Erschlagung 4. Schulmassaker (31. Januar 2009) In der dörflichen Grundschule zückt ein Lehrer die Waffe und knallt 3 6-jährige, aus der Vorschule ab. Ein Lehrer wird dabei verwundet. Der Täter behauptet aber nun unter Gedankenkontrolle zu stehen. Lösung: Der Lehrer bekam über Jahre hinweg Drogen, von seinem Nachbarn Sven, inform von vergifteten Briefen. Diese Drogen machten den Lehrer so verrückt, das er dieses Massaker beging. Svens Ziel war es seine Psycho-Drogen an Menschen zu testen, um die Formel dann an seinen Cousin verkaufen zu können, falls sie erfolgreich ist. Todesursache: Erschießung 5. Inside Report (7. Februar 2009) Eine Nazi-Sekte, die Adolf Hitler als Gott verehrt verübt Sprengstoffanschläge auf Fischerboote eines russischen Offiziers namens Wladimir Kraukativ aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, der in die USA emigrierte. Doch der Gruppe kann nichts nachgewiesen werden. Also ermittelt Seargent Smith mal wieder Undercover. Lösung: Bei der Nazisekte handelt es sich nur um ein paar harmlose Spinner. Der Bombenzünder ist Sergei Marschelo, ein russischer Soldat der im Zweiten Weltkrieg unter Kraukativ diente. Als die Einheit im Winter 1944 in Sibirien von Nazis angegriffen und umzingelt wird stürzt sich Marschelo selbstlos in die Menge um die Nazis von seinen Männnern zu vertreiben. Er schafft es sie im Alleingang zurückzudrängen, wird dabei aber mehrfach verletzt. Kraukativ und seine Einheit ziehen einfach weiter in den Westen fort ohne den Verletzten Marschelo ins Lazaret mitzunehmen (das Lazaret sei zu weit entfernt und er würde der Einheit verletzt nur zur Last fallen erklärt Kraukativ). Marschelo wird von britischen Soldaten gerettet, überlebt seine Verletzungen und schwört Kraukativ Rache. Er zieht unter falscher Identität in das selbe Dorf wie Kraukativ (er sei angeblich ein Roma und seine Verletzung am Arm stamme von einem Unfall auf seinem Fischerboot erklärt er Inspector Blackwood) und verübt nun Sprengstoffanschläge auf dessen Fischerboote und schiebt diese den örtlichen Nazis in die Schuhe. Im finalen Showdown bricht er in Kraukativs Haus ein und will diesen erstechen. Er kann aber rechtzeitig von Inspector Blackwood aufgehalten werden. Todesursache: Kein Mord 6. Mord in der Gefängniszelle (14. Februar 2009) Clarence Sutherland ist ein eingebildeter reicher Schnösel, der in so gut wie jede Barschlägerei im Dorf verwickelt ist. Eines Tages prügelt er einen Obdachlosen Alkoholiker in einem Billiardclub fast zu Tode (ein Blutgerinsel im Gehirn platzt durch einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und der Obdachlose verliert für wenige Stunden das Bewußtsein). Inspector Blackwood reicht es jetzt endgültig und er will Sutherland verhaften, wird aber von Seargant Smith nochmal zum Gegenteil überredet, da Sutherland aus einer reichen, angesehenen Familie stammt und eine Verhaftung ein schlechtes Licht auf die Polizei werfen würde. Also läßt Blackwood erstmal ab vom Fall, als er dann aber wenig später hört das der Obdachlose Alkoholiker Larry Matthews bleibende Gehirnschäden von der Schlägerei getragen hat und seine Sprachfähigkeit verloren habe beschließt Blackwood Sutherland in seiner Villa mal einen Besuch abzustatten. Er verhaftet Sutherland wegen schwerer Körperverletzung. Doch in seiner Zelle begeht dieser am nächsten Morgen Suizid... Lösung: Sutherland hatte ein Verhältnis mit der Ehefrau vom Barkeeper. Dieser wollte sich rächen und vergiftete Larry Matthews Drink mit einem Mittel welches später zum platzen des Blutgerinsels führen wird. Anschließend vermittelte er eine Schlägerei zwischen Sutherland und Matthews, was nicht sonderlich schwer war, da sich Sutherland mit alles und jedem prügelte. Er drückte Sutherland, während er sich hinter einem Vorhang versteckte sogar noch den Billiardschläger in die Hand, damit Sutherland richtig zuhauen konnte. Zuvor gelang es dem Barkeeper über einen Geheimgang von der Bar zum Vorhang zu gelangen. Doch sein Ziel war es lediglich Sutherland ins Gefängnis zu bringen, nicht aber ihn zu töten. Diesen Job übernahm Douglas, der Geschäftspatner von Sutherlands Vater. Er schlich sich Nachts heimlich in Sutherlands Zelle um diesen zu erwürgen und anschließend aufzuhängen. Douglas hatte Angst das Sutherland etwas über die alten Familiengeschäfte ausplauderte. Sutherlands Vater und Douglas verdienten ihr Geld nämlich durch die Finanzierung und Bewaffnung von Bankräubern. Todesursache: Erstickung 7. Der Sänger (21. Februar 2009) Ein beliebter Folksänger wird nach einem Konzert im Dorf tot aufgefunden. Er wurde ermordet. Lösung: Sein Manager schmuggelte Drogen über die Konzerttourne von China nach Großbritannien. Nach dem Konzert erwischt der Sänger ihn dabei, wie er gerade das illegal gesammelte Geld zählt. Der Sänger fragt woher das viele Geld stammt, daraufhin greift der Manager zu einem spitzen Gegenstand und schlägt mehrere male auf seinen Sänger zu, bis dieser Tod ist. Der Manager brauchte das Geld, um die Krebstherapie für seine 5-jährige Tochter finanzieren zu können. Der Sänger stand kurz vor dem Bankrott. 8. Der Superheld (28. Februar 2009) Ein Obdachloser zieht eine junge Frau in eine Gasse und will sie vergewaltigen. Doch dann erscheint plötzlich ein Mann mit Maske und Panzerausrüstung vor ihm. Der Obdachlose zückt eine Waffe und schießt auf diesen, doch die Kugeln prallen wegen der Schutzausrüstung ab. ,,Wer bist du?" fragt der Mann. ,,Ich bin der der dir das Fürchten lernen wird!" antwortet der Superheld. Der Superheld zerrt die Frau von dem Körper des Obdachlosen weg, sie klatscht zu Boden und muss zu sehen wie der Superheld mit einer Kettensäge den Vergewaltiger zerstückelt, während dieser schreit (die Kamera zeigt nur die am Boden liegende Frau und wie sie mit Blut vollgespritzt wird). Nachdem Mord dreht sich der Superheld um: ,,Du kannst mich Justice Man nennen!" und rennt weg. Inspector Blackwood und sein Team müssen jetzt den Superhelden finden. Lösung: Der Superheld ist Officer Ryan, ein Büroangestellter der Polizei, der in der Episode ,,Der Fluch von Schloß Falkenstein" neu dazu gekommen ist. Er ist ein rothaariger Nerd, der Superheldencomics sammelt. Im Showdown liefert er sich auf einem Hochhaus, wo er sich das Leben nehmen will (er kriegt die Bilder der Leiche nicht mehr aus dem Kopf) ein Gefecht mit Seargant Smith, welches er verliert. Inspector Blackwood kam auf ihn als Verdächtigen, wegen einer zweifelhaften Aussage über Gerechtigkeit, seinen guten Kenntnisen über Technick und der Tatsache das er plötzlich Psycho Medikamente einnimmt. Staffel 3 (2010) 1. Der Bankermord (10. Januar 2010) Ein Banker namens John Thompson wird in seiner Wohnung erschoßen aufgefunden. Lösung: Sein Sekräter Dimitri fühlte sich von ihm schikaniert, seit dem dieser mit Thompson's Tochter Helga zusammen war. Im Streit erschoß der Migrant, der kaum englisch sprach seinen Chef mit dessen Dienstwaffe. 2. Seargeant Smith geht (17. Januar 2010) Seargeant Smith wird bald nach London versetzt, vorher aber steht ihm noch der härteste Auftrag seines Lebens bevor. Er muss zwei Wochen lang in einer Kannibalensekte Undercover ermitteln, nachdem ein weibliches Mitglied dieser auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden ist. Lösung: Sie sollte bei einem geheimen Sektenritual auf grausame Weise geopfert werden (von diesem Ritual erfährt Smith im Laufe der Folge nur stückchenweise), konnte aber fliehen. Sie wurde vom Sektenführer gejadgt und ertrank bei der Flucht im Moor. Inspector Blackwood kann gerade noch so verhindern, das Smith ebenfalls geopfert wird. ,,Wirst du dass hier vermissen?"- Inspector Blackwood ,,Kein Stück!"-Seargeant Smith 3. Der neue Seargeant (24. Januar 2010) Der neue Seargeant Brown (Samuel L. Jackson) ist gekommen. Dieser ist ein 64-jähriger Afroamerikaner, aus Detroit der viel flucht und dreckige Witze macht. Früher arbeitete er als Taxifahrer in der Bronx. Er raucht billige Zigarren, gibt aber an dies seien kubanische. Erst seit vier Jahren ist er Polizist und wurde gerade eben nach Saint Summer versetzt. Er zieht mit seiner 40 Jahre jüngeren asiatischen Frau und seiner zweijährigen Tochter in ein Fischerhaus. Blackwood ist so überhaupt nicht von ihm begeistert und will ihn am liebsten schnell loswerden. Doch die beiden müssen jetzt an einem Mordfall arbeiten. Eine junge Frau wurde erdrosselt im Wald aufgefunden. Lösung: Ihr Freund tötete sie im Streit. 4. 1374 (31. Januar 2010) Seargeant Brown spielt seinem Chef im Büro einen Streich. Er legt eine Bananenschalle vor den Schreibtisch von Inspector Blackwood. Als dieser ins Büro spaziert rutscht er aus und wird bewußtlos. Er findet sich plötzlich im Jahre 1374 im Heilligen Römischen Reich wieder. Er beobachtet wie zwei Ritter einen angeblichen Magier aus dem Dorf mit einer Guillotine hinrichten wollen, nachdem sie zuvor das Urteil des Königs verlesen haben. Der ,,Magier" wird der Hexerei und der Ertränkung einer Prinzessin für Schuldig befunden. Der ,,Magier" Hans (ein einfacher Bauer) beteuert seine Unschuld. Doch Blackwood greift ein. Er ist in dieser Parallelwelt anscheinend ein hoch angesehener Adliger (Blackwoods Familie war adlig, verwettete aber in den 1500ern ihren Titel). Er verspricht Hans Unschuld innerhalb von 24 Stunden zu beweisen. Lösung: Die Prinzessin beging Selbstmord, weil sie zwangsverheiratet werden sollte. Sie sprang in den Fluß, doch Hans wollte sie retten. Er versuchte sie aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Die könglichen Wachen zogen ihn von dem Mädchen weg (es sah so aus, als würde er sie ertränken) und verpassten ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf der seine Erinnerungen erlosch, nachdem er sich zuvor gegen die Wachen wehrte um die Prinzessin zu retten. Da er Kräuter anbaute nahm man an er wäre ein Magier. Erst im Laufe der Folge kommen seine Erinnerungen zurück, so hatte er eine Beziehung zur Prinzessin, die sie aber Geheim halten musste. 5. Maskenmord (7. Februar 2010) Auf einem Maskenball fallen Schüße. Die 67-jährige Millionärin Evelyn Ferguson wird tödlich verletzt und stirbt später im Krankenhaus. Vorher konnte sie noch von Inspector Blackwood und Seargeant Brown befragt werden. Sie konnte aber kein Täterbild abgeben, da der Täter eine Maske trug. Lösung: Sie hatte eine Affäre mit dem 24-jährigen Kunststudenten John. Doch eine Mitschülerin von John namens Betty, die gemeinsam mit diesem ein Kunstprojekt hatte wurde eifersüchtig, da sie gerne mit John zusammenkommen wollte und engagierte einen obdachlosen Serienkiller aus dem Wald, Evelyn zu töten. (dieser wird einmal befragt, wird dann aber im Wald von Betty ermordet, nachdem die Polizei seine wahre Identität herausgefunden hat) 6. Frauenleiche (12. Februar 2010) Eine Frauenleiche wird verstümmelt im Wald aufgefunden. Lösung: Ihr Mann war der Täter. Er wollte die Tat einem Landstreicher anhängen. 7. Jack the Ripper (17. Februar 2010) Brown und Blackwood jagen einen Fahrraddieb (dieser hat der alten Tante von Blackwood ihr Damenrad gestohlen), dabei bekommt Blackwood ordentlich einen vom Dieb auf die Fresse und fällt ins Koma. Er findet sich plötzlich in den 1880ern wieder und muss im Fall ,,Jack the Ripper" ermitteln. Doch es gibt zuviele Verdächtige. Lösung: Aaron Kosminski war der Täter. 8. Das Grab (21. Februar 2010) Seargeant Brown trauert gerade am Grab seiner in der ersten Folge ermordeten Nichte Sarah Brown (die weiß war), als er von hinten niedergeschlagen wird. Als er wieder aufwacht ist die Graberbe durchwühlt. Lösung: Sarah's Mutter (weiß) verlor einen ihrer wertvollen Ohrringe als sie Erde ins Grab warf. Sarah's Cousin (weiß) beobachtete das und durchwühlte die Erde um den Ohrring zu finden. Um Buddeln zu können, schlug er Brown bewußtlos. Staffel 4 (2011) 1. Der Ungläubige (10. Januar 2011) Ein Atheist, der Buch über die Absurdität von Religion geschrieben hat und dieses auf der Buchmesse von Saint Summer vorstellen will, wird ermordet in seiner Garderobe aufgefunden. Lösung: Ein radikaler Christ, der sich jahrelang als sein Helfer ausgab (er tat so als wäre er Atheist) brachte ihn um. 2. Der Guru (17. Januar 2011) Ein indischer Todesguru reist in das Fischerdorf. Als kurz darauf eine junge indischstämmige Frau stirbt verdächtigen alle ihn. Doch Inspector Blackwood will ihn verteidigen. Lösung: Das junge indische Mädchen wollte mit einem Briten durchbrennen und wurde deswegen von ihren Cousin's erdrosselt. 3. Mord auf offener Straße (24. Januar 2011) Auf offener Straße wird vor einem Fischgeschäft die junge Helen Rockwood von einem maskierten Unbekannten mit einem klassischen Langgewehr aus dem amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg erschoßen. Dieser Mord scheint sehr obskur zu sein, da keiner ein Motiv zu haben scheint. Lösung: Ein ehemaliger Bankräuber Anthony MacGuire (früher Carlos Nunez) wollte mit dem Mord die einzigen drei Polizisten im Dorf davon ablenken, dass er gerade dabei war in der Nähe des Tatorts einen unterirdischen Tunnel zur Dorfbank zu graben um diese auszurauben. Er kann verhaftet werden, als er durch den Tunnel gerade auf dem Weg zur Bank ist. 4. Die Gang (31. Januar 2011) Eine schwarze Straßengang terrorisiert seit Wochen das Dorf. Sie bewerfen Blackwood's Auto mit Eiern und sprayen mit Grafitti ,,Pig" auf das Polizeirevier. Als eines Tages ein Anwalt, der gegen ihre Sachbeschädigung vorgehen wollte tot in einer Gasse aufgefunden wird (durch eine Grafittidose, womit ihm in den Mund gesprüht wurde. Er fiel durch Sauerstoffmangel in die Bewußtlosigkeit und starb kurz darauf an einer Vergiftung), verdächtigt das ganze Dorf die Straßengang. Lösung: Der Anwalt ging mit seiner Frau (die ihm untreu war und deswegen von Anfang an eine Hauptverdächtige) kurz zuvor in einem 5-Sterne Resteraunt essen (dem besten der Stadt). Dabei bekam er versehntlich eine verdorbene Graukohlsuppe. Nachdem Verzehren dieser Suppe fühlte er sich unwohl. Der Lokalchef wußte sofort dass es sich um eine Vergiftung handeln musste (die in 100% der Fälle tödlich ausging). Er wußte das ein solcher Todesfall dem Image des Lokals schaden könnte, also musste er schnell handeln. Er bot dem Anwalt und seiner Frau eine Unterkunft, im benachbarten Hotel an (welches ebenfalls dem Resteraunt gehörte) bis er sich wieder besser fühlte. Der Anwalt nahm das Angebot dankend an. Nachdem plötzlich Speichel aus seinem Mund floß, seine Augen sich weiteten und er blau wurde rief seine Frau den Lokalchef, der ihren Mann angeblich auf die Sanitätsstation brachte, inwirklichkeit aber nur in sein Büro (die Polizei fand einen Farbfleck auf dem Büroteppich, der auch beim Waschen nicht rausging), wo er eine Spraydose zog und dem armen Anwalt soviel Farbe in den Mund sprühte, bis dieser bewußtlos wurde (er hielt ihn aber für tot). Er wollte es der schwarzen Gang anhängen, also brachte er den bewußtlosen in ein Schwarzenviertel des Dorfes. Dort erlag der Anwalt einer Lebensmittelvergiftung. Die Frau, der ihr Mann egal war erpresste nun das Lokal. Sie bekam 100.000 Dollar damit sie schwieg. Sie wollte aber mehr. Der Lokalchef sollte zur Geldübergabe Nachts in ihr Appartment kommen. Stattdessen schlug er sie aber mit einem Schürhaken ohnmächtig und warf sie vom Balkon, um es wie einen Selbstmord aussehen zu lassen. Er hinterließ auch einen gefälschten Abschiedsbrief, den er auf ihrer Schreibmaschine tippte, indem sie angeblich den Mord gestand. 5. Die Hexe von Saint Summer (7. Februar 2011) Eine angebliche Waldhexe wird tot aufgefunden, nahe ihrer Hütte. Angeblich wurde sie von einem Hirsch getötet, doch Inspector Blackwood zweifelt daran. Lösung: Ihr Vater, ein Priester tötete sie. 6. Überfall (14. Februar 2011) Sally Kowalsky auf dem Rückweg von einem Kinobesuch gemeinsam mit ihrer Freundin Michelle überfallen. Der Täter stiehlt ihre Brieftasche und schießt ihr anschließend in den Kopf. Als Resultat dieses feigen Attentats erleidet sie einen schweren Gehirnschaden und wird zum Pflegefall. Zwei Wochen später stirbt sie angeblich an den Folgen ihrer Verletzungen in ihrem Bett, doch Inspector Blackwood (der von ihre Sally's Mutter Tracy beauftragt wird, zweifelt an den Todesumständen. Lösung: Nach dem Tod von Tracy's Mutter durch Multiple Sklerose vor neunzehn Jahren, schließt Tracy eine Pflegeversicherung für ihre Tochter ab. Mit achtzehn Jahren zeigen sich bereits erste Symtome der Krankheit (ein neurotisches Zucken und Gedächnislücken). Ihre Ärzte prophezeien ihr das sie spätestens in zwei Jahren im Rollstuhl landen wird. Ein Jahr später wird jedoch ein neues Medikament gefunden, was sie heilen könnte. Das Geld für das Medikament müsste jedoch aus Sally's Pflegeversicherung bezahlt werden. Ihr Bruder Rupert (ein Medizinstudent) will das verhindern, da er das Geld aus der Versicherung haben möchte. Er schmiedet einen Plan und beauftragt Michelle damit, Sally's Freundin zu spielen (Sally gilt in der Schule eher als unbeliebt). Michelle lockt Sally am Tatabend in eine Gasse, wo Rupert schließlich auf sie schießt. Rupert darf sie jedoch nicht töten, da ansonsten das Geld aus der Pflegeversicherung entfällt. Er muss es nur schaffen, sie zu einem Pflegefall zu machen (jedoch einem schweren Pflegefall, weshalb er zu solch drastischen Maßnahmen greifen muss, da bereits ein Teil des Geldes aus der Versicherung in Sally's Medikamente investiert wurde und die Versicherung jetzt nur noch das komplette Geld auszahlt, wenn Sally schwerbehindert ist.) Rupert wird verhaftet, als er versucht Michelle's Selbstmord zu inszenieren, damit sie schweigt. (er hat bereits einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben, sie entführt und hält sie in einer Garage, die er angemietet hat gefangen.) Doch er schafft es sich aus seinen Handschellen zu befreien, schnappt sich die Waffe eines Officers und gibt sich selber im Polizeiauto eine Kugel in den Mund. Inspector Blackwood muss das ganze mit ansehen und wird schwer traumatisiert. In der Endsequenz sieht man Inspector Blackwood weinend an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Er greift sich einen Revolver, hält ihn sich an die Schläfe und lädt. Dann wird der Bildschirm schwarz und ein lauter Knall ist zu hören. "Fortsetzung folgt..." 7. Der Komische Franzose (15. Februar 2011) Blackwood ist erschreckt vom Knall, lässt die Waffe fallen, öffnet panisch die Bürotür und fragt: "Was ist hier los?" Der Knall stammte von einer Champagner Flasche und die Polizisten feiern lediglich, die Aufklärung von Blackwood's 100. Mordfall. Inspector Blackwood kann den Suizid von Rupert nicht verarbeiten (den er mit ansehen musste). Also läßt er sich in eine französische Psychatrie einweisen, wo angeblich ein Dr. Francois (Hugh Laurie) ihn heilen könnte. Doch das Flugzeug von Inspector Blackwood nach Paris, stürzt angeblich über dem Pazifik ab, wie den verbliebenen zwei Polizisten (Mark und Brown) von zwei anzugtragenen Männern mit Sonnenbrille mitgeteillt wird (beide gehören, wie sich später herausstellt, zu einer international operierenden Verbrecherbande, die von Rupert, Dr. Francois und Rachel Blackwood gesteuert wird). Speziell Brown zweifelt an den Todesumständen und begibt sich mit Mark auf Spurensuche nach Frankreich. Bei ihren Befragungen mit Dr. Francois fällt ihnen jedoch auf, das es sich bei diesem Mann um einen eiskalten Psychopathen handelt. Lösung: Inspector Blackwood wurde entführt und wird in Südfrankreich gefangen gehalten von Dr. Francois, Rupert (der seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat, damit Inspector Blackwood einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleidet) und Blackwood's Schwester Rachel, die angeblich glücklich verheiratet in Kanada lebt, aber inwirklichkeit eine Berufsverbrecherin ist. Dr. Francois und Rupert gehören zu ihrer Bande und die drei haben vor in den nächsten Monaten professionelle Überfälle auf Geldtransporter in Saint Summer zu verüben (wo zur Zeit eine große Bank gebaut wird, wegen der angeblich Sicherheit der Stadt). Sie wollten Inspector Blackwood nur aus dem Weg schaffen, damit Eric Fyncher der neue Inspector von Saint Summer wird (der mit der Verbrecherorganisation zusammenarbeitet). Der ganze Mord von Rupert an seiner Schwester war nur eine Ablenkung, damit Blackwood den vermeintlichen Selbstmord von Rupert mit ansehen muss und sich dann in Dr. Francois Klinik einweisen läßt (Dr. Francois ist Experte auf dem Gebiet der Traumaüberwältigung). Brown und Mark verhindern in letzter Sekunde, die Tötung von Blackwood durch Dr. Francois (der Chef der Organisation) mit einer Kettensäge. Brown erschießt Dr. Francois, doch Rupert und Rachel schaffen es zu entkommen. Mark wird von Brown und Blackwood beauftragt, die restlichen Teile der Verbrecherorganisation zu zerschlagen und in Frankreich zu bleiben (Er bekommt eine eigene Spin-Off Serie) Was mit Blackwood's Flugzeug geschah, bleibt weiterhin ungeklärt und wird erst in der Spin-Off Serie aufgeklärt. 8. Ich bin nicht süchtig! ... Schon wieder - I'm not addicted - Again (28. Februar 2011) Brown verläßt die Polizei in Saint Summer und Blackwood bekommt zwei neue Kollegen, diesmal aus England (Cletus und James). Außerdem hat Blackwood noch mit dem vorgetäuschten Selbstmord von Rupert zu kämpfen, den er immer noch nicht verarbeitet hat, auch wenn er inszeniert war. Gleichzeitig kommt Rupert's Bruder Peter zu Besuch, der ein Junkie ist, aber nun leugnet weiterhin Drogen zu konsumieren, was Blackwood ihm aber nicht glaubt. Die Polizei muss während dem ganzen Chaos einen Fall aufklären, bei dem ein junger Mann einen Autounfall gebaut hat und danach vom Tatort floh (dabei wurde ein Sachschaden in Höhe von 20,000 Euro-Dollar (neue Währung) verursacht. Der Mann leugnet aber sich an den Unfall erinnern zu können. Lösung: Mit dem Unfall wollte der junge Mann Wunden kaschieren, die er sich bei der Vergewaltigung- und Ermordung seiner Ex-Freundin zugezogen hat. Er leugnete die Tat, um die Polizei abzulenken. Blackwood's Bruder nimmt weiterhin Drogen und hat hohe Schulden. Blackwood gibt ihm einen hohen Kredit, um seine Schulden zu bezahlen, aber nur unter der Bedingung, das er danach mit dem Drogenkonsum aufhört. Der Bruder gibt sein Wort, kreuzt aber die Finger. In der nächsten Sequenz sieht man ihn dabei, wie er vom Berg aus, den Anblick auf das Dorf genießt und dabei einen Joint raucht. Staffel 5 (2012) 1. Tod im Gefecht (2. Januar 2012) Inspector Blackwood ist im Urlaub in Monaco gemeinsam mit seiner Tochter Joanne (15J) und seiner Exfrau Diane, die er unbedingt zurückgewinnen möchte. Dabei plagen ihn aber trotzdem immer noch die Erinnerungen an Rupert's vermeintlichen Tod. Es wird auch gelüftet warum er von genau diesem Tod zu traumatisiert ist. Vor fünfzehn Jahren erschoß sich Blackwood's bester Freund und Trauzeuge Ted vor Blackwood's Augen auf dessen Hochzeit, da er die ganze Zeit in Joanne verliebt war und es nicht verkraften konnte, das sie einen anderen Mann heiratet. Blackwood brauchte Jahre Therapie um Ted's Tod zu überwinden. Blackwood wird im Urlaub darum gebeten (von einem General), einen Fall aufzuklären, bei dem ein Soldat im Gefecht erschoßen wurde (offiziell von Terroristen), doch der General glaubt, der Täter sei einer seiner Männer gewesen, da die Kugel aus einem amerikanischen Gewehr stammte. Dafür muss Blackwood seinen Urlaub abbrechen und auf die US-Militärbasis im Irak fahren. Lösung: Der Soldat wurde von seinem Vorgesetzten getötet, da er den Drogenschmuggel der Armee aufdecken wollte. Auch stellt sich zurück in Monaco durch einen DNA-Test heraus (den Blackwood von der Militärbasis geklaut hat), das Joanne die Tochte von Ted ist. Blackwood ist davon moralisch schwer getroffen und reist sofort in seine Heimat zurück. Dort wird er am Flughafen wegen Mordes festgenommen. 2. Hinter Gittern (9. Januar 2012) Blackwood wird Mord an Sarah Brock vorgeworfen. Sie ermittelt seit Monaten gegen Blackwood's Behörde wegen Korruption. An ihrer Leiche wird außerdem Blackwood's DNA gefunden. Cletus und James müssen Blackwoods Unschuld beweisen. Lösung: Brock hatte eine Affäre mit dem Börsenmarkler Andrew Sanchez, dieser ist mit Manuela Sanchez, der reichsten Frau Argentiniens verheiratet. Brock nutzte die Affäre aber nur, um gegen Manuela Sanchez zu ermitteln. Sie drohte ihn hinter Gitter zu bringen (wegen Ehebetrug, Börsenfälschung, aber auch wegen den korrupten Geschäfte seiner Ehefrau, der sie aber nichts nachweisen konnte) und die Affäre öffentlich zu machen, sollte Andrew ihr nicht ein Baby schenken (sie hat ihr Leben lang einen Mann gesucht, um Kinder zu bekommen, aber nie Glück gehabt). Sanchez manipuliert Brock's Schwangerschaftstest um Zeit zu schinden, doch als Brock dahinterkommt, tötet er sie und versteckt die Leiche in einem Lagerhaus. Doch auch Sanchez weiß nicht, wie die Leiche in Blackwood's Büroschrank gekommen ist, oder warum sich Blackwood's DNA darauf finden lässt. Blackwood wird entlassen und möchte nun demjenigen auf die Spur kommen, der ihm einen Mord in die Schuhe schieben wollte. 3. Die Verschwörung (16. Januar 2012) Für seine Recherchen reist Blackwood zurück nach Frankreich, wo er Mark Hussler trifft. Blackwood glaubt fest daran, das Red Eye oder noch spezifischer Rupert ihm den Mord in die Schuhe schieben wollten. Blackwood übernachtet in einem Hotel, wo er erneut Flashbacks von Ruperts vermeintlichem Selbstmord sieht. Durch eine anonyme Notiz vor seinem Hotelzimmer wird Blackwood in die Nationalbibliothek geführt, wo er alleine erscheinen soll. Als er dort ist, scheint niemand gekommen zu sein und er ist gerade dabei die Bibliothek zu verlaßen, als ein Bücherregal auf ihn fällt und er nur knapp ausweichen kann. Lösung: Sie finden heraus, das die Bibliothek ein alter Treffpunkt der Freimaurer im 17. Jahrhundert war und schaffen es schließlich durch einen Geheimtunnel in der Bibliothek, zu einem unterirdischen Tempel zu gelangen, wo anscheinend okkulte Rituale durchgeführt werden, wie zum Beispiel Blutopfer oder Hexerei. Dort stoßen sie auch auf das Symbol von Red Eye und schaffen es im letzten Moment eine junge blonde Dame von einer Opferung zu retten. Als sie den Tempel verlaßen, stürzt dieser ein und sie werden unter den Trümmern begraben. 4. Der Kaninchenbau (23. Januar 2012) (Mord in Frankreich) Det. Mark Hussler ermittelt in Frankreich gegen eine international agierende Verbrecherorganisation "Red Eye". Um seine Ermittlungen finanzieren zu können, nimmt er Aufträge als Privatdetektiv an. In der ersten Folge klärt er den Mord an einer alten reichen Frau auf. Dabei wird er von ihrem Sohn beauftragt. Der Mörder ist ihr Enkel Dominik, der nur an ihr Geld wollte. 5. Der Sumpf (30. Januar 2012) (Mord in Frankreich) Det. Mark Hussler stößt bei seinen Recherchen auf eine Verbindung von Red Eye zu hochrangigen Politkern, Unternehmern und sogar Teilen des Militärs. Gemeinsam planen diese einen Putsch am französischen Nationalfeiertag. Hierzu ermittelt er Undercover in der Armee. Letzendlich endet die Folge mit der Verhaftung des korrupten Senatoren Luigi Grugi, der hinter dem gesamten Putsch steckt und ebenfalls Mitglied bei Red Eye ist. 6. Der Absturz (6. Februar 2012) (Mord in Frankreich) Det. Mark Hussler untersucht nun den Absturz bei dem Inspector Blackwood angeblich ums Leben gekommen ist. Lösung: Das Flugzeug wurde von einem Red-Eye Mitglied entführt und nach Südfrankreich gebracht, wo alle Passagiere einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurden und nun als Sklaven für Red Eye arbeiten (in geheimen Goldminen). Letzendlich schafft Det. Hussler es alleine alle Gefangenen zu befreien und wird dafür mit der französischen Tapferkeitsmedalie ausgezeichnet. Hussler arbeitet nun auch offiziell im Auftrag des französischen Staates mit dem Auftrag Red Eye zu zerschlagen. In einer Endsequenz sieht man Rupert, wie er sagt: Die Spiele haben begonnen! 7. Darling, it's alright (13. Februar 2012) Aus dem Geheimgang entkommen, glaubt die französische Polizei Det. Hussler und Blackwood ihre Geschichte nicht und auch die junge gerettete Dame scheint spurlos verschwunden zu sein (sie meinte sie müsste jetzt erstmal untertauchen, da sie aufgrund ihrer Blutlinie die Auserwählte sei und deshalb für die Freimaurer von besonderer Bedeutung), ebenso wie der geheime Tunnel. Zurück im Hotel (Hussler und Blackwood teilen sich jetzt ein Hotelzimmer), erscheint auf dem Hotelfernseher. Dieser gibt Blackwood eine Minute Zeit sich einen Finger abzuschneiden, ansonsten wird er Joanne töten (ebenso wenn Blackwood die Polizei kontaktiert). Blackwood schneidet sich keinen Finger ab (weil Joanne nicht seine Tochter ist), doch statt sie zu töten, läßt Rupert Joanne am Leben im Wissen, das die Beziehung zwischen den beiden für immer zerstört ist. Rupert sagt, er werde sich für die zweite Aufgabe bald melden, mit dem Vermerk, das wenn die Polizei davon erfährt, er ein Kinderkrankenhaus in die Luft sprengen wird (er überwacht den gesamten Mobilfunk). Blackwood schämt sich, doch Hussler versucht ihn zu trösten und will an die Sache rational rangehen. Über eine Zwischenleitung kann Blackwood seinen Kollegen Cletus kontaktieren, der über das Telefonnetz Rupert's Standort herausfindet (dieser befindet sich nur wenige Straßenblöcke entfernt in der geheimen Zentrale von Red Eye, wo er anscheinend deren neuer Anführer geworden ist). Über die Kanalisation gelangen sie in die Zentrale (da die Straße von Red Eye beobachtet wird und sie daher nur unterirdisch in die Zentrale gelangen können), um Joanne zu retten. Dort angekommen schleichen sie in Rupert's Büro, wo dieser sie bereits erwartet. Lösung: Rupert löst das Mysterium über den verschwundenen Raum auf (eine spezielle Mechanik steckte dahinter) und hatte anscheinend jeden seiner Schritte genaustens geplant. Mit dem Tod von Blackwood sei er den genialsten Ermittler los und könne dann ungestört Überfälle auf der ganzen Welt vollziehen. Danach will er Blackwood erschießen, doch Joanne schafft es sich aus ihren Fesseln zu befreien und fängt eine Kugel für ihren "Vater", was Rupert nicht erwartet hatte. "It's alright, Joanne ... Everything is okay ... everything is good ... you will survive, you will survive." Joanne's letzte Worte sind "Father!" Rupert wird dabei wütend. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Rupert gesteht nun das illegitime Kind von Ted und Joanne gewesen zu sein. Als Blackwood davon erfuhr das nicht er, sondern Ted der Vater war, wollte er Diane dazu zwingen eine Abtreibung vorzunehmen. Doch Diane konnte das nicht übers Herz bringen und verließ Blackwood für einige Monate. Sie brachte ihr Kind zur Welt und gab ihn danach zur Adoption frei, was auch der Grund war, warum er keine Pflegefallversicherung hatte, da er genetisch nicht mit seiner Adoptivmutter (die ein hohes Multiple Sklerose Risiko hatte) verwandt war. Die wahre Geschichte erfuhr er durch seine Adoptivmutter als er vierzehn wurde und schwor von diesem Tage an, demjenigen der seine Mutter zur Abtreibung zwingen wollte Rache. Durch intensive Recherche fand er auch die Namen heraus. Blackwood ist schockiert. Er selbst glaubte das Diane eine Abtreibung durchgeführt hat und deswegen Monate lang ihre Trauer überwinden musste. Er wußte nichts davon das dieses Kind geboren wurde. Rupert verläßt den Raum und läßt Blackwood, sowie Hussler allein zurück (ohne der Bande zu verraten, das diese sich im Büro befinden). Diese schaffen es übers Fenster zu flüchten und nehmen Joanne's Leiche mit, die ehrenhaft in Saint Summer bestattet wird. Zurück in der Heimat macht sich Blackwood Schuldgefühle wegen Joanne's Tod und auch Diane macht ihn auf der Beerdigung für den Tod ihrer Tochter verantwortlich und will nie wieder Kontakt mit Blackwood haben. Im Büro sieht man Blackwood, wie er das Foto seiner Tochter wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch stellt (dieses hatte er von seinem Schreibtisch entfernt, nachdem er erfuhr das Joanne nicht seine leibliche Tochter ist). 8. Trauer oder Schuld (und wie man mit ihr umgehen zu vermag) (20. Februar 2012) Blackwood macht sich immer noch Vorwürfe wegen des Todes seiner Tochter. Fest ist er jedoch auch überzeugt, das Rupert ihr Mörder ist und plant nun diesen zur Strecke zu bringen. Sgt. James möchte jedoch seinen Chef von der Sache abhalten, da das ganze zu groß für ihn ist. Er schlägt vor die Sache ruhen zu lassen, doch Blackwood kann dies nicht, da er noch immer Schuldgefühle hat und versuchen will, seine Taten wieder gut zu machen. Hussler arbeitet in Frankreich als inzwischen Polizist, aber weigert sich Blackwood weiter bei der Sache zu Helfen, beschwichtigt ihn aber damit das nun Interpol an der Bande dran ist. Bei einer Razzia in der Red Eye Zentrale, war diese bereits leerstehend. Die ganze Episode ist kein Fall im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern mehr eine Charakterstudie von Blackwood. Ende: Blackwood, der verzweifelt ist, richtet sich nun erneut seine Dienstwaffe gegen die Schläfe, schließt die Augen und drückt ab, doch die Waffe ist nicht geladen und schulterzuckend legt Blackwood sie wieder in sein Schubfach Danach bekommt er einen Anruf von Sgt. James, der ihn zu einem Tatort bittet (ein Ladendiebstahl) und die Episode endet. Staffel 6 1. Der Vater (4. August 2013) Blackwood's Vater Sir Frederick Blackwood (der seinen Adelstitel vor einem Jahr wieder zurück gekauft hat) (Ian Holm) wird dem Mord an seiner Zofe beschuldigt und bittet seinen Sohn um Hilfe. Lösung: Die Zofe wurde von ihrem eifersüchtigen Freund getötet, der als Koch angestellt ist (die Beziehung war nicht öffentlich und kommt erst im Laufe der Episode heraus). ''Inspector Blackwood's Vorname'' Sein Vorname gilt als umstritten. Im orginalen Skript, der ersten Episode heißt er Richard Blackwood. In der ersten Episode steht vor seinem Tisch noch ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ,,Ch. Insp. Rick Blackwood). Auf seinem Polizeiausweis kann man nicht sehr deutlich den Namen ,,Richard Blackwood" erkennen. Auch in der zweiten Episode ist dies der Fall. Erst in der dritten Episode wird das Schild auf ,,Ch. Insp. Blackwood" gekürzt. In einer Episode der ersten Staffel fragt ihn ein junger Beamter, wie Blackwood eigentlich mit Vornamen heißt. Blackwood sagt daraufhin das er diesen schrecklich finden würde und alle ihn nur ,,Inspektor" nennen. In der Episode ,,Die Hexe von Saint Summer", der vierten Staffel nennt ihn Brown scherzhaft ,,Freddy Boy" In der sechsten Staffel wird er von seinem Vater Sir Fredrick ,,Junior" (ein reicher Adliger, der dem Mord an seiner Zofe beschuldigt wird. Gespielt von Ian Holm) genannt, was sich aber wohl davon herableiten läßt das er der jüngste der fünf Kinder ist. Das deutlichste Indiz für seinen Vornamen ist es, das ihn seine Kollegen manchmal ,,Ricky Blackwood" nennen (so ein Kollege von seiner Akademie). Seine Schwester in New York (die ebenfalls eines Mordes beschuldigt wird) nennt ihn am Telefon Rick... Sein Bruder, ein Junkie der eines Mordes beschuldigt wird nennt ihn in der Nachfolgeserie Abenteuer in Saint Erikson, Woodie, woraufhin er ihm entgegnet: ,,Hör auf mich so zu nennen!" Dies läßt sich aber vielleicht auf seinen Nachnamen zurückführen. In einer Episode der Serie, wo er vergeblich versucht eine Patnerin zu bekommen, sagt ihm eine bei einem Date: ,,Woodrick! Du bist wirklich sehr nett, aber..." Demnach hieße er Woodrick. Seine Mutter (die lernen wir gemeinsam mit seinem Vater, der jetzt von einem anderen Darsteller gespielt wird) nennt ihn Ricky, sein Vater Rick (der hier Henry heißt). Sein Name dürfte nun Woodrick sein. Möglicherweise ,,Woodrick Fredrick Blackwood", zumindest unterschreibt er eine Rechnung für einen neuen Fernseher mit ,,W.F. Blackwood" Autor *10. Januar 2008 - 21. Februar 2008: Peter Niemeyer (* 1971) (Wissenschaftler) & Albert Viesgarden (* 1967) (Serienautor) (Staffel 1) *10. Januar 2009 - 17. Januar 2010: Albert Viesgarden (* 1967) (Serienautor) (Staffel 2, Staffel 3) *24. Januar 2010 - 7. Februar 2011: Marty Brooks (* 1978) (Comedian) (Staffel 3, Staffel 4) *14. Februar 2011 - : Josh Cloones (* 1980) (Stuntman) (Staffel 4, Staffel 5, Staffel 6) (Mord in Frankreich) Kategorie:Serie